Death Note: Our Truths
Death Note: Our Truths is a fanon story written by KidVegeta detailing the events that take place 9 years after the death of Light Yagami. Characters Characters that appear in OT: *Haruki Kiryu (protagonist) *Near (Nate River) (antagonist) *Ryuk *Anthony Rester *Agent White *Agent Bell *Agent Hallow *Agent Brennen *Hideki Kiryu *Mikara Kiryu *Masumi Kiryu *Raght *Keen *Malu Ka'uhane * * * * *Cardinal * (note: I will replace redacteds, with true names, when I've worked out the character details for those appearing in "Our Truths") Theme Song Main Theme: Angel Terreste by Immediate Music. Closing Theme: Orchard of Mines by Globus. Plot Overview 9 years ago the world was witnessing the greatest crises (or rebirth), that it had ever seen. Kira. Since his death, the world's population has grown increasing distrustful of their governments. Several major uprisings have been started (and all eventually quelled), even in respectable nations like the USA and Japan. In all this anxiety, crimes have once again skyrocketted, and murders are reaching levels never before witnessed. Near, the only surviving pupil to replace L has continued his duties, in secret. Still taking on the most difficult, the most fascinating cases, he has remained out of the spotlight. But, even within his circle of associates, unrest is growing. Murmurs, whispers, are circluating, that it was all Near's fault. All his fault because he killed Kira. Pressure is mounting for him to reveal himself, to calm the publics. But he will have none of it. At this time, Haruki Kiryu, a young high school student comes home to something unexpected. A black book, laying right on his bed. Curious, he opens it. And suddenly, he is Kira. The one, who as a child, he had looked to as his hero. But now Haruki has the book. He can finally try to create the perfect world, which Light was so close to reaching. Haruki's ascendance is at hand, and it will be only a matter of time before he succedes. Just as planned. Seasons/Chapters Below, are all of the seasons and chapters of Our Truths. Later seasons/chapters will be revealed when possible. [[Discovery Season (Our Truths)|'Season 1 (Discovery season)']] This season details of the shinigami Ryuk's boredom, and his return to the human world, where he gives Haruki Kiryu a death note. Cravings Trickery Murder Meeting Near''by Rising Help Discovery (season finale) [[Ambition Season (Our Truths)|'Season 2 (Ambition season)]] This season details Nears initial pursuit of Kira, leading the both to learn much about each other. Vacation Chase Caught Throw Friend Accident Choices Ambition (season finale) '''Season 3 (Truth season) This season details of many things, including bringing the new shinigami, Raght into the forefront. The SPK members are personally confronted by Kira. Rain Blood Gambit Headache Double Daybreak Memory Truth (season finale) 'Season 4 (Betrayal season)' This season details of Near's new strategy after what happened the season before. 's death becomes an important clue into Kira's identity. Knowledge Bitter Downtown Act Tear Forlorn Hate Betrayal (season finale) 'Season 5 (Messenger season)' This saga details of shinigami culture. The shinigami, Raght and Ryuk must return to the shinigami realm, on urgent calling. Haruki decides to come along. Alien Blue Number 2 King Among Light Collapse Messenger (season finale) 'Season 6 (Anarchy season)' This season details mainly with Near's pysche. With both the world, and even his allies against him, Near is put into a corner. He must show he has the strength to fight his way out, just like L would do. Just like L. Empty Shinigami Eyes Rule Extinction Hitherto Graveyard Anarchy (season finale) 'Season 7 (Human season)' This season details of, with focus, Kira's worldwide popularity, and the effects it has on the SPK's case. A new figure enters into the forefront, to challenge Near. Cardinal Name Let Dead Barren Apples Entrance Human (season finale) 'Season 8 (Duel season)' This saga details of the end of the SPK's Kira case. What happens, how they find Kira, and who wins is all told here. SPK Hallowed Cross Native Calling N-Kira Parenthood Duel (season finale) 'Series Finale:' Picking up right after the "Duel" chapter before, this chapter goes onto finish the Near vs. Kira battle. This is not a saga itself, but is also not attached to any saga. It is the finale of Our Truths. What A Wonderful World (series finale, as long as three chapters) Trivia *The name for the finale chapter is different than the other chapters (which were mostly one word). This is because of the significance of that phrase. *"What A Wonderful World" is a reference to the finale song of OT, Over The Rainbow, which was itself referencing the actual song "What A Wonderful World". Category:Templates Category:KidVegeta Category:Canon Respecting Category:Fan Fiction Category:Death Note: Our Truths